


莱茵河畔

by Ulanqab



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab
Summary: OOC归我，他们属于彼此，荣耀归罗琳女士





	莱茵河畔

莱茵河畔  
漆黑的河水流淌，流向遥远的地方……

（一）唱歌的女孩  
优美的咏叹调。  
格林德沃敏锐的耳朵在沉醉春风中捕捉到女孩儿细弱而不失灿烂的音色，《良辰佳景》舒缓轻盈的曲调如一颗颗落在珐琅彩描金盘上的珍珠。  
云雀轻巧越过葱绿色的树梢，歪着头打量着人世间，它新生的绒毛柔软细密，尖尖的喙啄着跳跃的心脏上覆盖的羽毛。  
莱茵河流过。  
莱茵河一直这么流淌。  
旁边是郁郁葱葱生机勃勃的田野它也流过去；  
旁边是幽幽森森黑暗黢黢的监牢它也流过去。  
格林德沃按下士兵的枪，黑洞洞的枪口已经对准了那只悠然自得的云雀。  
云雀飞走了，飞到河对岸。  
格林德沃不介意手下的毛头小伙子们射穿一只鸟儿的脑袋，但他介意这么美妙的歌声被打断。  
何况春光明媚。

格林德沃的目光刺向阁楼阳台上的姑娘，她穿着一身嫩黄色绒线毛衣，和枝头春绿相映成趣，下面束脚的咖啡色长裤更让身材娇小的她像是一只在枝头啼鸣的黄鹂鸟。  
【他会杀了她。】  
她忽然不唱了，一双聪慧而羞怯的眼睛在看到窥视者时瞬间变得失措慌张，她有些焦虑地望回屋内，嘴角流露出呼喊不及的急躁与畏惧。  
格林德沃听到伴奏的羽管钢琴也逐渐收音。  
蓝色矢车菊在精心吊起的狭长花盆中肆意绽放，像是暴雨冲刷后莱茵湛蓝的天空。女孩儿进屋走到伴奏者旁边，格林德沃在花影交错间看到那位演奏者有一头醒目的红褐色长发。  
格林德沃穿过逼仄的巷道，黑色的皮鞋不可避免地沾上些许污泥，他随意地在白色野雏菊丛中踩了踩，然后踏上了音乐家的楼梯。  
楼梯向南，阳光明媚，春色娇艳，风雨滋养的花草生长，灰褐色的塔楼和城墙顺着河流绵延而行，像是若即若离难舍难分的恋人；  
转弯向北，墙垣残败，树木焦黑，枯瘠枝杈挂着破布衣裳，干裂的土壤上有星星点点的鲜红、殷红、暗黑和乌黑，层层叠叠，像是美丽而诡异的炭画，那是被处决者的鲜血，流进地缝，流到河里，流向天上。  
敲门。  
门开。  
“请进。”  
他穿着干净柔软的白衬衫，领口的扣子系紧，却没打领带，红褐色的头发在朴素清淡的家居背景下如热烈的朝阳。他很年轻，在张扬和稳重过渡的年纪。他的语调柔和近乎谦卑，眼睛却有一丝不驯的锋芒。他的眼睛是蓝色的，他们离得很近，格林德沃描绘着眼前人的样貌，挺拔的鼻梁温柔的眼眶，没有日耳曼男子深邃的眉骨和硬朗的轮廓，不算英俊，却自有动人之处。  
尤其那一抹客套、疏离、防备，羞涩却被冷淡掩藏的微笑。  
“并非有意打扰，”本该是歉意的语调听着却散漫到傲慢，“谢谢你们的歌曲。它们适合春天。”  
格林德沃并没有迈步进门，他看到小姑娘不安地瞟向他们这边，她看起来只有十五岁，这应该是一对兄妹、而非情侣。  
“如果有幸，改天再会。”格林德沃伸出右手，“我是盖勒特·格林德沃。”  
“阿不思·邓布利多。”他看着这双常年握枪的手，修长、锋利、灵巧的手，最终还是伸出了自己的右手。  
演奏家的手颇有劲道。  
苦工的手粗苯臃肿，断裂的声音如同雷劈硬木；银行家的手绵软无力，断裂的声音如同发酵过度面团噗噗的泡声。懦夫的眼泪搅合着胆汁胃液；暴徒的鲜血混杂着骨渣白肉。  
只有现在手中这只，完美糅合了坚韧与柔软，适合亲吻指尖，适合体贴手心，也适合断筋错骨。  
——他会隐忍不言，蓝色的眼睛流下眼泪，扑簌簌滑过脸颊；  
——他会魂飞魄散，红褐的头发散落一地，淅沥沥融进血泥。

（二）氤氲的岸堤  
他们顺着河岸散步。  
在漫长的一天相隔后，邓布利多以为他不会再出现，他为这个想法高兴且失落；直到他傍晚出现，他的心雀跃、瞬间，及时、被他扼杀。  
或许格林德沃都看在眼里。  
“你是一个音乐家？”  
格林德沃今天没有穿着他那身光鲜逼人、气焰嚣张的黑色军服，他穿着白衬衫卡其色西裤，肩上搭着一件暗格外套，仿佛是城里某个普通平常、家境殷实的公子哥。  
当然，他不是。  
他腰间别着锃亮的手枪，上面有着极具个性风格的烫银标识。格林德沃无意在邓布利多面前遮掩自己的身份，他有着掠夺者的天性：凡我所欲，攻城略地，必取之。  
“我来瞻仰贝多芬故迹，然后封城了。”  
邓布利多双手插在口袋里，或是出于防御或是紧张，或兼而有之。  
“我并不是在逼问。”  
格林德沃停下，他倚在被雨水冲刷干净的白石柱上扭头看向邓布利多。  
一个短促略带敷衍的微笑：  
“我想我还没有痴心妄想到以为自己有荣幸能和驻军将军阁下做朋友。”  
“如果你说好奇心也会引发怀疑，那么我接受你的说法。”  
格林德沃在交谈中逐渐可以确定邓布利多是一个英格兰人，他的德语虽然听得过去，在细节的发音上有明显的英伦腔调。  
河水在雨后异常浑浊，带血的泥土沉到岸地。  
“我在没见到你时，已经预感我会见到你。”  
格林德沃笑起来，这名最年轻的授衔将军有着灿烂的金发和明亮的双眼，此刻他的笑如同每个张扬的年轻人一样，滚烫、热烈，简直堪称有几分坦诚，如果忽视掉其中危险的意味。  
邓布利多还没有回答，格林德沃握着他的右手，他把他的手按在石柱平台上。  
“听河水的声音，只听它的声音……感觉什么都没有，找寻、等待、安安静静，让人想要慵懒地睡过去；忽然，它开始咆哮、沸腾，好像吞噬人的野兽，惊涛骇浪……别害怕，狂风巨浪后，它又唱起无限温情的轻歌曼语，温柔地一点点落到你的心里……”  
微风吹过云影憧憧的麦田，风送着晚霞，从明快的金粉到绮丽的靛紫，直到灰白色的城墙锁住幽黑的深蓝。  
邓布利多猝不及防对上格林德沃的眼睛。  
呈现在他视界中的是带着太阳神光辉般耀眼自信的青年。  
邓布利多闭上眼睛。  
莱茵河水的声音从四面八方落到他耳中。  
遥远。  
隔着他自己的心跳。  
或许那不是阿不思·邓布利多的心跳。  
那是属于某个凡心萌动、春欲满溢少年的心跳。  
不会有人知道这个秘密，也不该有人知道这个秘密。  
那个名叫阿不思·邓布利多的人，为了自己的弟弟妹妹、为了自己的祖国安危，早已经将所有属于私人的爱恨情感撕碎扔到了山谷深渊。  
耳边血液奔涌的声音终于缓缓平息，邓布利多意识到自己的手被攥得生疼。  
“我想你听过这样的音乐，是吗？”  
【他爱上他了。】  
格林德沃笑着放开了对方的手，像是恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
在蚂蚁爬到麦秆一半时将它们扔到河里，在蚯蚓翻出泥土时将它扔到晒干的路上，将燕子铸就的巢穴打落在地——  
这些怎么比得上挑逗一位清高禁欲的男子耳尖发红有趣。  
在开口前，邓布利多不由得叹息一声：  
“格林德沃将军，原谅我德语的造诣让我无法、用什么精妙绝伦的词语来回馈您的形容。”  
那声叹息太婉转，格林德沃相信，这声叹息才是真正邓布利多的情感流露。他喜欢一点一点敲碎保护的壳，看它美丽的纹路逐渐破裂，然后再剖出其中的心。  
“阿不思，如果此时此刻我为你念一首济慈或雪莱的诗歌，我们简直就像谈情说爱的青年了。”  
格林德沃朝前走去，迎着西边绚烂的晚霞，他皮鞋踢过石子路，将一些鹅卵石混杂着尘埃踢到河里，溅起来小水花。  
“我想您不会这么做。”  
邓布利多暗自深吸一口气，跟上格林德沃的步伐。  
“确实，我更喜欢《伊利亚特》。”

（三）净地酒吧夜  
穿着燕尾服的侍者检查了阿不思的通行名片。  
——很简单。白底烫金的卡纸上用花体写着“G·格林德沃”，手写签名。  
“将军的贵客，请您到卡座，您需要什么？”  
“谢谢您，我只是被邀请来弹钢琴而已。”  
阿不思穿过错落圆桌边衣冠楚楚的男男女女，透过彩绘玻璃反射的光，他看到格林德沃坐在幽暗的角落，双腿交叠，旁边坐着的女士穿着露肩收腰裙，身姿婀娜倚靠向格林德沃。  
邓布利多的目光并未因此而多逗留一秒，他客气而得体地微微向他们鞠躬，然后走到靠近窗边的钢琴旁，开始演奏。  
清醒的醉乡，  
含着柔情蜜意的毒药，  
缱绻旖旎中的刀锋利刃。  
华尔兹本该配小提琴，如苏格兰小调离不开风笛，但是那些才华横溢的演奏者或是逃离了这座城，或是永久地留在了这座城。  
“蓝色之心”，侍应生递上清澈剔透的鸡尾酒。  
“我想我要弹琴，没有办法领略这杯美意。”  
阿不思的眼确实颇近这酒的颜色。  
“这是将军阁下……”  
阿不思将酒杯放在琴铺架旁，他领受，但没有喝下。  
曲终了，格林德沃放开舞伴的手，没有理会她谦卑而芬芳的笑脸，她足够妩媚多情，却不够凛冽辛辣。  
格林德沃拖过来一张靠椅，坐在邓布利多旁边。  
“当一位女士穿着尖头细跟鞋来和你跳舞，你就不该放她独自坐回角落。这不绅士。”  
他的手在琴键上越过，轻盈、迅捷，筋骨分明，让格林德沃想到他们握手时的触感，以及那时他全部的想象。  
某位女客带着亮片的礼服闪耀的光斑正好落在阿不思红色的发梢，像是流淌的星河。格林德沃将手穿过这瀑布，看光影在他指间变幻多端。  
“当一位男士亲手为你调酒，你或许也不该放在那里不闻不问。这难道绅士吗，阿不思·邓布利多？”  
邓布利多几乎瞪视他一眼，说不清是为了那杯酒的来历惊讶，还是为了格林德沃敢在大庭广众之下那么放肆把手停留在他的腰际而掩饰不安。  
格林德沃收回手，他端起蓝色的酒品尝了一口，说：  
“虽然冰化了一些，不过我想还算是保有预期的品色。”  
“我会醉的。”  
邓布利多看着格林德沃的眼睛说。  
“我会送你回家的。”

邓布利多果真是醉了。  
他们是酒吧最后离开的人。  
侍应生要扶起俯卧在钢琴盖上的邓布利多，格林德沃直接揽住了他的腰。  
阿不思清澈的蓝眼睛在黑暗中有些涣散，明天起人们都会知道，格林德沃将军阁下看上了一个旅居的钢琴演奏者。  
蓝色多瑙河，他的同伴应该听到了这首经典的舞曲，帷幕拉开，请欣赏这流水行云的演奏吧。  
他们该站在角斗场，赤手空拳你死我活；或是来一场决斗，让子弹划破空气、划开他们的身体。  
总之不该是现在这样，邓布利多闻到格林德沃身上残留的女士香水气味，他想到几个小时前，某位女士以这样亲昵的姿势把坠着珍珠耳环的头颈靠在格林德沃肩上，他想推开他。  
他们本来也不该离得如此近。  
格林德沃扣住邓布利多试图反抗的手，那样蛮横的力道让邓布利多知道他在扳动机枪时是如何果决而残忍。  
“你不该用引诱女人的手段诱惑我。”  
邓布利多依然不得不贴着他，随着每一次呼吸的加深，闻到格林德沃本来的气味，精神抖擞的狩猎者、凶徒、野蛮人，以及，孤独。和他一样的孤独。  
“那么我们去做我和别人都没有做过的事情。”  
自宵禁后，邓布利多就没有在夜间出门。  
自童年后，那已经是遥远的不属于他的时光，他再也没有看过星空。  
“我的家乡可以看到极光，冬天很长，冻到大地硁硁作响，像是魔鬼在深渊怒吼。”  
【在他看到火光之前，他已经逃离，抓住那个不详的男孩……他们仇恨预言家。】  
格林德沃语调前所未有的温柔，那种含着甜蜜的怀念，同时淬毒的冰冷。如果你见过寒冰燃烧，如果你触过焰心冰冷。  
“你还可以回去。”  
邓布利多想伸手取下一颗星星，他知道自己喝多了，不然他怎么会有这样荒唐的念想。  
格林德沃竟然如他想的那般向天空伸出手，他没抓到什么，没有萤火虫，也没有星星。  
在他可以嘲笑他之前，他已经俯身吻上他。  
唯有梦境，是故乡，pure land。

（四）错乱的清晨  
他们躺在万籁俱寂的夜里，听河水波涛“哗”“哗”，一下一下，有节奏地拍击岸边。他们在涛声中入睡、也在这样的涛声中醒来。  
在晓星残月的微弱光辉下，盖勒特吻过他爱人的侧颈，看他身体蜿蜒的曲线，摩挲他肋骨下腰腹间敏感的每一寸肌肤。他在他的脊背上谱写乐章，他们都喜欢贝多芬，盖勒特喜欢《英雄交响曲》、阿不思喜欢《欢乐颂》。  
那个“英雄”已经死去；那首“欢乐”歌唱死亡。  
“我想我该把头发剪短。”  
盖勒特有时候会压到他的长发，可是他喜欢这炫目的红，他不许他剪。  
一缕头发顺着沁出的汗贴在阿尔的左肩胛骨处，又随着他喘息的起伏滑向右侧。  
“阿不思，如果你变成飞禽，你一定会是凤凰。”  
他会点燃烈焰，送他在死亡中重生。  
送他极乐。  
送他极苦。  
月光下，盖勒特在阿不思如贝壳皎洁的脊背上弹奏《月光》。  
他总有办法看到那一隙裂缝，触碰、抚慰、亲吻，直到冰川解裂，大地崩陷，他为他敞开，陈具现欲望的潮红、绝望的呻吟。  
他们在同一时刻坠入爱河，只有那唯一的时刻。  
然后他们就淹死了。  
那个时刻不是意乱情迷，亦不是无力无措，不在相遇之前，不在相遇之后。  
在那个清晨，河水裹卷着薄雾打在玻璃上，阿不思觉到胃部抽缩疼痛，他的胃抗议他的心奔向错误的地方；而盖勒特觉到心中满足，没有鲜血、杀戮、凌虐或任何刺激，他的心感觉充实，随即被胃沉沉拽下。  
“我们像野蛮的异教徒。”  
“你说过你喜欢《伊利亚特》。”  
“阿不思，”盖勒特躺在床垫深陷的窝洞，那里残留着他们昨夜交融的痕迹，“我会在地狱见到你。”  
你会躺在我的身下，替我承受烈火的灼烧。  
我唯一的遗憾只有，你的痛苦并非我直接赐予。

河水在黑夜中奔腾着，冲击着，不受任何束缚，一滴滴水珠融汇成巨大的生命的力量。  
浪花排山倒海，泡沫翻腾。  
岸向后退却，面对涌动的浪，痴醉、癫狂、近乎毁灭的浪，岸犹疑、胆怯，想要远离而无力抽离。河流不会顾及它的隐忍和叹息。  
河流汹涌地冲过山崖险滩，探寻奇山怪石，它走过旅人不曾涉足的秘境，肆意夺取最美的花，将它们掷到浪中，碎为齑粉。  
江流遇到一处旋涡，它要跨过这里征服高傲险峻的孤峰。河水在旋涡处恋恋不舍，纠缠不休。  
水最终勇猛地击垮了孤峰，它屈服了，岩体崩塌，孤傲的山峰微微颤抖。  
河流狂暴地从中冲刷而过，带着不可抑制的胜利的欢笑，更快地奔流向前。  
浪花将泡沫打向两边。  
它们就要到了。  
它终于放缓了步伐，等待那个神秘、肃穆而至乐的时刻。  
江流倾注，河水掀起波涛，一股一股的水柱落下。  
天就要亮了，深沉的靛蓝就要转向明快的湛蓝，河水平静下来，显得无边辽阔，与天相接处，迷濛难分。

当我飞向毁灭，  
在毁灭中复生，  
我爱你如我恨你，  
一千个吻那么深。

（五）  
莱茵下雪时灰蒙蒙一片。从他们在纷繁绚烂的初春相识，经过旖旎黏腻的盛夏、度过氤氲酝酿的秋季，终于到了寒冷的冬天。  
所有花儿热烈的绚烂如同酝酿葡萄酒时熏人的芬芳，不真实且迷幻。  
阳光只无私普照过那短暂的一段时间，明媚而毫无顾虑。  
此前此后都是漫长冰河的漆黑、严酷、凌寒、无尽头……  
如琴键重重锤落，敲穿铁骨、敲断琴弦，震颤的碎声，如波纹回荡，最终忽然寂静。  
被彻底抽离的真空，寂静、坠落、永封的死亡。  
时光就像被凝冻一般，阿不思数次在深夜醒来，首先感受到心脏的跳动，属于他旁边熟睡之人，他感知到盖勒特，然后意识才迟钝地一层一层翻涌上来，像是被冻在河底冰面下的游鱼，和整个世界隔着模糊的屏障，没有清晰的色彩，光明与黯淡也不再重要。  
“我想您应该，娴熟。”  
某位女子漫不经心走过阿不思身边，轻声昵语而过。  
酒馆坐着这么多人，阿不思知道，其中某些固定的面孔就是读懂他藏匿在琴键之下密码的间谍——他自己也是其中怪异的一员。  
他们，是的，阿不思知道帝国并不会放心他一个人如此深入敌后，尤其在全城的人都得知，得知他和格林德沃的关系之后。

“11月17日，美因蒂斯到塞沃库森，戈尔达里克山谷。”  
阿不思围上深灰色羊绒围巾，戴好帽子、戴上手套。  
是分别的时候了。  
永别了。  
遥远的枪声混杂在命运交响的乐章中，阿不思送别阿莉安娜。  
“阿不思，那你呢？”她棕色的大眼睛写满了不安。  
“阿不福思会照顾好你的，”实际上他从来比我更像一个好哥哥。  
阿不思吻了吻妹妹的额头，带着全部的祝福和虔诚的祈祷。——阿不福思得知他同意以阿莉安娜为人质而深入禁区时，醉怒之下将拳头挥向他的鼻子，血流出来，一滴一滴掉在他衣服上，洇出一片片红。  
“你从来没有照顾好这个家。”  
阿不福思愤怒地看着阿不思，相似的蓝色眼睛却充满着勇士的激情。他想说，你从来都没有照顾好你自己。  
亲情就像纠扯不清的一团网，梳理不开，拽着阿不思活在世界上，像沉重的包袱，也是他最后的留恋。

结束了。阿莉安娜可以回家了。  
车撞在一起，吱嘎的摩擦，铁片的火花，惊慌、爆炸。  
莱茵河很平静。

教堂的马赛克玻璃是凯蒂美家族统治时期盛行的玫瑰式样，日光透过玻璃折射着曼丽多姿的变化。  
“你为什么背叛我？”  
格林德沃站在那里，像一头愤怒的狮子，他的每一根发丝都燃烧着怒火，世界上有千万种痛苦，最大的痛苦就是对爱的背叛。  
那是噬心之痛。  
格林德沃皮靴还沾着血迹，他就这么走在教堂光滑洁白的大理石地面上，留下依稀的足迹。  
他靠近邓布利多，后者没有退缩。阿不思抬头看着天窗，玫瑰的光泽照在他的身上。  
“你为什么背叛我？”  
格林德沃站在邓布利多身后，他可以一拳击倒他，他可以开枪杀了他。  
“从我们第一次见面之时，就注定你死或我亡的结果。”  
阿不思转过身，看着盖勒特的右肩，他记得，那个刺杀的人在疯狂扫射时，盖勒特替他当下子弹的位置。  
“伟大的阁下，难道你要提什么爱情之类无足轻重的东西？它不存在，稀薄得就像莱茵河清晨的雾气。你对我不过是肮脏下流的欲望，而我不过是出卖身体的囚徒。我们之间没有背叛。”

“好。阿莉安娜死了。是你害死了他，邓布利多，看着我，你会为她哭泣吗？”  
冷风吹过瞳孔骤然放大的面庞，阿不思的心尚未被悲痛完全淹没时，盖勒特终于在肆虐的暴怒中折断了他的右手。  
——终将他推向深渊与死地的手。

（六）  
“我们本来可以有更好的结局，只要你相信我。”  
格林德沃亲自押解了犯人。  
没有任何人胆敢旁观这场行刑。  
除了一个来自英国叫做阿不思·邓布利多的男人，令伟大领袖盖勒特·格林德沃两次重伤入院，他一直战无不胜。  
如今他果真战无不胜，他自己了结自己的弱点。

格林德沃第一次鲜血淋漓躺在手术台上，是突然的刺杀。  
枪声响起得猝不及防，阿不思看到木屑带着火星飞溅撞击在一位女士的小腿上，他甚至没来得及听到她惨烈的痛呼。  
阿不思感到沉闷的痛觉，碎裂的声音从骨头传达到脑海，最沉重而有力的定音鼓面震动，一切声音都被遥远隔离开。  
事情发生那样之快，子弹走完不到五米的距离甚至不容许大脑任何思考的时间。  
第一颗撞在铜制烛台上返折在阿不思左臂尺骨上。  
第二颗子弹划过空气打在盖勒特踢起的木桌上。  
第三颗打在旁边端着水晶酒杯满脸惊恐的酒保胸前，贯穿，子弹落地。  
第四颗在不到一秒的卡顿中被盖勒特抓来的女人挡下。  
第五颗，刺杀者的脸在阿不思面前蓦然放大，他狞笑着把枪口对向阿不思，“去死，该死的同性恋者！叛徒！耻辱！”  
最后的枪声重叠在一起，像是完成宏达演奏时最壮阔的落幕。  
刺杀者被终于赶来的护卫击中在地，他把最后一颗子弹留给了自己。  
阿不思看着盖勒特半跪在自己面前，终于拼接起来最后一幅画面，那颗即将接近他心脏的子弹，打在了盖勒特半拥着他的右肩。  
盖勒特的血从心脏汩汩流出，浸透了黑色的西服，染在阿不思白色的衬衫上，盖勒特的血是红色的，鲜红色的。

护士小心替阿不思包扎着伤口，她瞥了一眼这位传说中长官的情人。他蓝色的眼睛带着水迹，但却并没有哭泣的脆弱，他像是一个静默的祈祷者，没有大难逃生的惊喜或惊恐，阿不思·邓布利多的眼神从未如此空洞。  
他不断闪回到那个刺杀者临终的画面，他叫他叛徒。  
“我做了什么？”  
阿不思忽然拽住打算离开的护士。  
“阁下，我不知道，我不知道。”  
她害怕和长官有关的一切，她听说那个行刺者已经断气，她甚至为他感到庆幸。他避免了更悲惨被折磨的命运。  
当邓布利多走向敬卫官时，后者对他行了军礼，被敌人尊敬是一种滑稽的感觉，此前阿不思从未直接接触到格林德沃的手下。  
“盖勒特怎么样。”  
这竟然是他真心想问的第一个问题。  
“将军很好，他拒绝麻醉，如果您想见他，现在就可以。”  
阿不思隔着玻璃看到医生如何一针一针将盖勒特的肌肉缝合起来，不可抑制的生理性疼痛使他的脊背收缩颤抖，阿不思觉得自己的心仿佛坠入深渊之痛。  
当终于站到他面前，阿不思发现他的手，他平稳地可以弹奏七个小时钢琴的手，在颤抖。  
“当勇士打败所有恶魔，走到公主面前，他给她自由，她给他爱。”  
格林德沃笑得虚浮而轻佻，他志在必得。  
阿不思觉得世界如此荒谬，像是扭曲的洞、没有颜色的三角形、没有音调的乐章。格林德沃愿意为他牺牲自己的生命！多么荒谬的笑话。  
他没有笑，他蓝色的眼睛积蓄泪水。  
“阿尔，说你爱我。”  
缝合的伤口像是扭曲攀爬的蜈蚣。  
盖勒特很喜欢那道伤口，他甚至在永不餍足的纠缠后孩子气地趴在阿不思的肩上，问他纹身的图样。  
“For G.G.”  
那是阳光穿透层层云翳、唯独照亮过的日子。

（七）  
我在倒弹《月光》，这是我留给自己的挽歌。  
我把人类历经的苦难和悲伤，揉进莱茵河畔塔楼倒影嵯峨。  
多么美妙的一夜，轻叹，我已解脱。  
知更鸟羽翼鲜红，夜莺尾羽光泽。云雀飞走了。  
盖勒特，我不会杀人，  
盖勒特，我所杀之人，  
我是从始至终最后一个。

当世界最终臣服在格林德沃脚下，那一刻，他忽然发现自己追寻的辉煌和光明都恍惚成了虚幻的盲点，他像是站在大雪茫茫中的孤独旅人。  
曾有一幻影占据他心，他欠他全部的爱意，以及被辜负的梦。  
寒冻再也没有融化积雪。  
惟洁白覆盖一切。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
